Sarah Kent
Sarah Kent (née Franklin) is a accountant and farmer (at times) in the suburb of Steadworth. She is the wife of Ben Kent, mother to Ryan Kent and adoptive mother to Christopher Kent (also known as Superman II). Biography Early Life Sarah Franklin grew up in Los Angeles and at the age of twelve, she later moved to Steadworth with her parents and younger sister Meredith. She later attended Steadworth High where she would eventually meet Benjamin Kent, where she would develop a crush on him, despite the fact they were two years apart. Sarah and Ben eventually became a couple and married years later. Sarah studied accounting at university and attained her degree after four years, qualifying her to become an accountant. Chris's Arrival On around December 6, 1999, Sarah and Ben were driving on their way home from the main town when they were suddenly startled by a loud impact coming from the nearby cornfield. Ben ends up swerving the car to the side of the road before stopping and they end up with a flat tyre. Sarah spots a Kryptonian escape pod as both she and Ben approached, they are met with a naked but smiling boy who appeared to be around two years of age. Although Sarah wants to keep the boy, Ben is reluctant at first; saying that they should find out who his family is. While Ben is still trying to replace the flat tyre, a mishap happens where their pickup truck almost tips over but is caught by the boy's bare hands. Both Ben and Sarah look at the boy in shock, then at the pod in the field, realising that he isn't from around here at all. They then decided adopt him (as well as taking his pod) and raise him as their own son, naming him Christopher while keeping his true origins a secret. When they returned home, Ben hid the pod in the farm's storm cellar. Together, she and Ben raised Chris to be respectful, selfless, hard working and have a strong moral fibre. Chris's Powers Over Chris's childhood, he and his adoptive parents would discover his extraordinary abilities with the first one being Chris lifting up a tractor at the age of three. When Chris became aware of this power, he would break tables and walls with his fists until his parents taught him to never to use his powers in such a violent fashion. When Chris started to develop his extrasensory abilities, he was initially overwhelmed by them but Sarah was able to successfully get him to focus and thus, Chris bypasses the temporary weakness that Kryptonians gain when adapting to Earth's atmospherics. Having a Second Child At some point in 2011, Sarah wanted to have second child as she didn't want Chris to feel alone and that she always wanted to have two kids anyway. She soon became pregnant and gave birth to Ryan on June 27, 2012, being hers and Ben's first biological child. Chris who was fourteen at the time, was smitten to have a baby brother. Despite Chris's strength and other powers, Ben and Sarah didn't seem to be too concerned with him handling Ryan as he already has control over his strength. From then on, the four of them lived to be healthy, loving family. Physical Appearance At first glance, Sarah's heart warming smile would always catch the eye of everyone she knew. Sarah is a typical Caucasian human female with an average height (around 5 feet, 5 inches) and build to her petite frame, being noticed for her attractive appearance. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite being 45 years old, she still looks very good for her age. Sarah is usually dressed like a farmer around the house, wearing mostly plaid shirts, overalls, jeans and boots or canvas shoes. But when she goes to work as an accountant, she would dress more sharply and appropriately. Personality Sarah is independent and resourceful. She takes great pleasure in helping others in need. She is also extremely level-headed and reasonable. When Chris or Ben acted out of emotion, Sarah was able to view a situation objectively. Although she and Clark are close, Sarah is also stern and has high expectations for him. Despite having no experience of anyone else as gifted and powerful as Chris, Sarah managed to stay calm and help Chris to accept his emerging superhuman powers. In his childhood and teenage years, Clark began to suddenly develop even more abilities and Sarah and Ben always encouraged him to hone his powers and see it as a gift. As a mother, she is aware of Chris's worries that he may never be able to live a normal life or have children and along with Ben, she tried to reassure Chris that his future is still undetermined. She wants him to be happy but will not hesitate to tell him when he is making a bad choice. She also frequently encourages Chris to embrace his humanity as a positive trait, not a weakness. When raising Ryan, Sarah didn't treat him any differently and wanted to make sure that both of her children didn't feel different or left out. Sarah has accomplished culinary skills and is often seen baking and cooking. Strength Level Sarah possesses the normal strength for a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate exercises. Relationships Family * Mr. Franklin - Father * Mrs. Franklin - Mother * Meredith Franklin - Sister * Ben Kent - Husband * Christopher Kent/Superman II - Adopted Son * Ryan Kent - Son Friends/Allies * Clark Kent/Superman - Friend * Jasmine Ford * Claire Redfield * Leon S. Kennedy * Sherry Birkin Trivia Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Humans Category:Females